Ally's Right Hand Man
by savii92520
Summary: When Ally moves to Miami, she meets a boy. She says she cant get involved, and that he'd figure out about her abusive father. Will Ally lock up, or fall head over heels for the infamous Austin Moon? Rated T for cursing and abuse
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally.

Once my mom died, everything stopped. My dad broke down. He would sit there and say nothing, and other times he would blame me for everything.  
After the death, he turned abusive. To the point where I was afraid to be in the same building with him.  
My mom was my best friend. We did everything. She taught me how to play the piano. She was my lifesaver.  
When cancer took her life, I couldn't take it. Neither could my dad, so we moved.  
We moved from Helena, Montana to Miami, Florida. That's a big change for me. I have always been the shy one. I never really interacted much with other people. I let my feeling flow through songs, not harsh words shared with groups.  
My dad wanted my mother's legacy to live on, so he bought a music store. My mother and I would go to one in town every Sunday. We would spend hours just browsing the amps, or we would carefully stroke the new acoustics they had. I miss her so much. Moving to Miami felt like leaving her behind.  
I was an outcast. I had no real friends until a blond haired boy walked into my dad's shop, which I worked full time at and he just got drunk in his office.  
"Hey, this place is new, right?" He asks, leaning against the desk looking at me. I look down and reply with a yes.  
"Finally! A cool music store in Miami!" He says, high fiving his red haired friend who came in with him.  
"So, what's your name?" He asks with sudden interest.  
"Ally. Ally Dawson." I say, now looking at his dark brown eyes.  
"Cool, I'm Austin Moon. And this is Dez." He says, pointing back at his friend. Dez is too busy yelling at a GPS system for something to notice anything else.  
"So, are you new in town?" He asks.  
"Yeah. I just got here a week or two ago."  
"Cool, maybe I could show you around?" He asks, looking at me with hope.  
"Yeah, if really like that." I say, biting my lip to try not to lose myself in the brown pools of chocolate he calls his eyes. We swap numbers and Austin leaves the shop with Dez. I clutch the crumpled sheet of notebook paper with scrawny writing. There was no way I was going to lose my first friend here.

1 month later

Austin and I had become best friends. I still haven't told him about the whole abusing thing. He doesn't need to know. He'll just get worried. When I fell down the stairs at the dock, Austin was there to catch me. It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do. He always wants to be there for me.  
"Hey Ally. What's up?" He asks, jumping in my open window.  
"Eh, nothing much. I'm just going through some old pictures."  
"Cool! You want to go to the beach?" He asks, pulling some of the windswept blond bangs out of his eyes.  
"Sure. Sounds great!" I say, grabbing my bag and heading out the window with Austin. We could never take the door. My dad was always watching the front door for anybody who might come inside. I step out of the window and begin the small walk to the beach.  
"So Alls, what's up with you?" Austin asks.  
"Nothing. Working on a new song, but that's about it." Austin and I are a team. Austin has an amazing voice, but can't write songs. I'm too scared to preform, but I live to write. Austin and I write the songs and are almost done with an entire album.  
"Ah sweet! I can't wait to hear it!" He says as we reach the front of the beach. "Wanna go for a dip?" He asks with a devilish smirk.  
"Nah, rather not." I say, still felling the bruises on my back from when dad found out about my 94 on a test. I don't want Austin to worry.  
Before I could even sit down, Austin had grabbed me and carried me I to the water. My back burned with fire as a small yelp of pain escaped my lips. Austin's face immediately filled with concern.  
"Ally, what's wrong?" He asks, now coming back to shore. He knows that that yelp meant serious pain.  
"Oh, it's nothing." I say, rubbing my back a little around the bruises. Austin knew I had a bikini on and ripped off my over shirt. He must have seen me rubbing my back. His face fills with horror as his eyes set from bruise to bruise across my back. I immediately throw my shirt back on and turn to where my back isn't facing him.  
"Ally. What is that?" He asks gently but with concern.  
"Oh, I just fell down my stairs." I say, looking down to make him think I'm telling the truth.  
"Ally. Look at me. What happened?" He asks, forcing me to look at him.  
"Austin. It's nothing." I say, looking at him now.  
"Ally. It's something or you would have told me." His comforting words surround me. The tears are threading to spill over. I'm going to have to tell him. I open my mouth and the tears are coming out in. Austin looks at me intently and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears on my cheek.  
"Ever since my mom died... My dad was blaming it all on me, so he abuses me. I'm so sorry Austin." I say, looking down and letting the tears fall on the sand. He looks at me blankly. Hi an eye flash with concern and pulls me into a tight hug, careful not to touch my bruises.  
"Ally. Shhh. Ally-cat, look at me." He pulls my chin towards his face. "I won't let that man hurt you anymore. Ally you mean too much to me." He says gently.

"Austin. I'm scared to go back home." I say, looking him directly in the eye.  
"I know Ally. You can stay with me?" he asks, pulling his questioning face that's also a half smile. Just by thinking about all the times I've seen that, it brightens me up. I smile and nod, making his face light up.

That night.

I finish brushing my teeth and sit down on Austin's bed. He walks into the room in a pair of grey sweats and a purple t-shirt. He tosses me a large long sleeve shirt. I give him a questioning look. Why would I need this?  
"You're not actually going to sleep in a stiff dress, are you?" he asks with a smile big on his face. I remember changing into a dress after the beach so I wasn't stuck in a suit. I walk into the bathroom, hitting him with the shirt on the way. He laughs and plops down on his bed. After changing into the shirt, I was so glad I wore some exercise shorts. I walk out of the bathroom and see Austin sitting on his bed with a bowl of popcorn and a ninja DVD in his TV. He pats the spot next to him and I go in sit down. He looks at me and puts his arm on my shoulder, bad idea, I flinch unconsciously. He immediately turns away from the movie again and pulls the shoulder off my shirt to see another big bruise from my dad. Again his face fills with horror and anger.  
"Austin, it really nothing..."  
"Ally, you know that I love you, in a friend way, but I am forcing you to show me everywhere your dad hit you." He says, ripping his eyes away from the bruise and looks at me.  
"Austin, let just forget about this." I say, trying to steer the conversation toward the movie.  
"No Ally. I need to know so I can help fix this." He says, turning off the TV and grabbing both of my hands.  
"Austin…"  
"Ally." He says in the same forceful tone. I've never heard him use that. He was always a happy-go-lucky kind of person, and seeing him like this was terrible. I try to move my hands, but he has them firmly grasped in his.  
"I'm not letting you go until you promise to show me." he says, still looking at me with the same forceful expression.  
"Austin, really..."  
"No really Ally. Show me." He says. I give up.  
"Fine, just let my hands go."  
"Promise?" he says, oh and did I mention he was REALLY strong.  
"Promise." I say as he lets my wrists go slowly. I show him the one oh my calf and thigh I cover up with makeup, and the multiple red hand marks on my face I also use make up for. I show him the ones on each shoulder and on my stomach. He stares, not saying anything, just nodding silently. I pull the shirt down from where I was showing him my stomach.  
"Austin. Say something." I plead.  
"I…I had no idea Ally." He says, looking at the floor.  
"That's how I wanted to keep it. I don't need people worrying about me. I'm fine." I tell him, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"Ally, you're not fine! Don't you understand! This is bad! Why didn't you tell me!" he says, suddenly looking at me, his eyes are filed with sadness, and betrayal.  
"Austin, I was going too, I just wanted to wait for later." I say, trying to stop fighting.  
"Ally! You needed to tell someone!" he says, now getting up and walking around.  
"Austin. I'm sorry." I say, looking down. He was about to say something, but then he turned around and looked at me. The mad eyes, turned soft and gentle. He walked over to me and sat down, taking my hand. I don't look up at him.  
"Ally. Ally-cat I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I just can't believe this would happen to you." He says, still holding my hand.  
"Austin, it's okay. I just want to forget about this and enjoy the rest of the night without worrying about my dad." I say, leaning back against the pillows.  
"Okay. Just, call me if he starts to hurt you again, promise?" he says, also leaning back.  
"Promise."  
"Cool, so Invaders of the Dark Palace it is?" he says with a childish grin, turning the TV back on.  
"Sure." He turns on the movie and I fall into a dreamless sleep, or so I thought. It was my dad. He was staring at me with evil in his eye. He raised his hand and hit me across the face. I gripped the counter, but he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell to the ground.  
"Ally, Ally, Ally." He says with an evil smirk.  
"Wake up Ally!" he says, I blot up right and realize it was Austin, not my dad calling my name. I look at him and immediately burst into tears. I've never cried in front of Austin before, and tonight I seem to be doing a lot of it. He holds me in a tight hug and I cry over his shoulder.  
"Shhh, Ally-cat. Hey, it's going to be alright. Just relax." He says those in my ear as my sobs slowly stop.  
"There's my girl." He says smiling when I look him in the eye. I can't help but smile too.  
"Hey, why don't we go to the fair tomorrow, to cheer you up?" he asks.  
"S-u-r-e." I say, my voice still shaking from the nightmare. Austin doesn't ask about it and lies back down. I do the same and lay my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and I fall asleep for the second time tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I wake up in Austin's bed. The alarm clock says 5:45. Perfect. Need to go get some clothes before my dad wakes up. I try to get up, but Austin's arm is around me and he has an iron grip. I try to get out again, but I end up waking Austin.  
"Hey Alls, where you going so early in the morning?" He says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Um, I need to go home and grab some clothes." When I say "go home" his eyes burst open.  
"I'm going with you then." He said, already getting up.  
"Austin, you really don't need to do that." I say, trying to convince him not to go.  
"But I do Ally, I'm not going to let that man hurt you." He says, picking up his car keys.  
"Fine." I say, getting up. We head out of his house, and into his car, which happens to be a red truck. I slide into the passenger's seat, and he sits himself down in the driver's seat. The car starts and he turns the radio on and starts drumming his fingers to the beat.  
Once we reach my house, he parks the truck and helps me out. I sneak through my window and grab all the things I'll need. My clothes, my songbook, and some other stuff. Austin remains at my window, waiting for me to come out.

Back at Austin's house

I walk out of the bathroom in a blue shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Austin is on his bed, with a red collared shirt , jeans, and red high tops. He sees me come out and smiles, ready to head to the fair. We make it to the truck. Then I remember something. My ex-boyfriend, Jeffery had also abused me, and wasn't ready for it to be over. Before he could start the car, I touch his ham and he stops to look at me.  
"Austin, my dad wasn't the only one who abused me." Now his full attention is on me.  
"My ex also does. I just remembered, because he hasn't done it in a while, but I know he will soon. That's why he does. Once you think it's all done and over with, he comes back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I had honestly forgotten." I said, still looking at him.  
He just looks at me, then at the road waiting for us to drive on. Just as I thought he was being calm cool and collected, as usual, but his hand connected with the steering wheel.  
"GOD DAMN IT!" He yells. I jump and he looks over at me.  
"I'm sorry Ally, I just can't believe this. At all." He says, looking at me again. I nod my head and stare at the road ahead. He starts the car and starts driving to the fair. Once we get there we both smile and hop out of the car. Austin forces me to let him pay and we walk in with bracelets to let us cut lines and get into all the rides. First he heads directly for the Mousetrap. That's a really big ride. There's a bunch if twists and turns. I must have looked frightened, because Austin grabbed my hand as we were seated and strapped in for the ride. I grip Austin's arm as we head over the first hill, which takes a minute. He looks at me and laughs.  
"Ally, it's just a ride, you can relax." He says with a smile. I shook my head and held on tighter, because we were almost on the first drop. We go down and Austin has his hands up, screaming happily. I just scream in general. The ride basically goes on like that. After the ride Austin suggests we go to a photo booth. We take out seat and pose for the first shot. I smile and Austin makes a weird face. Next he makes a questioning face and I do the same. I feel a warm arm go around my shoulder and look at Austin, who was looking at me. The shot snaps of just us looking at each other, and slowly we lean in, another shot is taken. His lips brush mine, and then I can feel them on mine. I kiss back, and his arms go around my waist, mine around his neck. Another shot snaps and we break apart. I look at him smiling like a little kid. He has the same face as we walk out and look at the photos.  
"Ally, if you don't want to be with me..." he starts, but doesn't finish.

"Of course I want to be with you Austin." I say, taking his hand.  
"Okay, good." He says, looking for another ride.  
"So, what's up next?" I ask, straightening out my shirt.  
"Umm, how 'bout the Ferris wheel?" he says.  
"Sounds great." We both walk toward the attraction. Many people pass by us with an excited kid, a lover, or a best friend. I smile at the thought and look up at Austin who had his eye on a mime. We keep walking and end up at the entrance. We show our bracelets and we get put in the next car that comes down. I look out over the fair, packed with people while Austin was fidgeting in his seat with a worrisome look in his eye. I place my hand on his knee.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Nothing, nothing." He says, giving me a fake smile and looking at the fair from above. We reach the top and stop. The ride must have a glitch. I keep calm, knowing I'm with Austin.  
"Ally, I want to give you something." Austin says, putting a hand on my knee and drawing my attention away from the view and towards him.  
"I meant to give you this a while ago, but after I heard about your dad, and ex, I didn't right then." He says.  
"I got you this." He says, pulling out a long black case. I open it slowly and reveal a small gold microphone on a gold chain with A&A on it. I pull it out of the box. The tears weld up in my eyes. It was perfect. I look at Austin who had a big grin on his face. I crash my lips against his and enjoy a long passionate kiss on top of the Ferris wheel. Can life get any better? The wheel starts to move down and the view of the fair is obstructed by the metal construction of the Ferris wheel. We pull back, and Austin has that same goofy grin from the first time we kissed. Wait. Oh my god. I kissed Austin Moon! Holy crap!  
"I take it you like it then." He says, pulling me away from my self-consciousness and back to reality.  
"I totally love it!" I say, pulling him in a tight hug. We are released from the car and we head over to one of those scary houses. Trust me, not my idea. We get seated, and I'm clutching on to Austin for dear life. He laughs and holds my hand as the car starts to move. I promised I wouldn't close my eyes, so I didn't. Things pop out and scream, and I scream along with them. Austin again laughs as we exit.  
"Ally! It's all fake! Calm down!" he says, over and over. I eventually calm myself and turn around to see what ride is next.  
"Ally! What about this one?" Austin says, pointing toward the tallest ride here. It was taller than the Ferris Wheel.  
"Umm, Austin, do we have too?" I ask.  
"Now that you said that, we do!" he says with a devilish grin. I sigh, knowing there's no way to get out of this as he practically drags me over to the ride. The ride was one of those giant swings, but about 100 feet tall. We go up to the front with our passes and get on the next car.  
"Austin, I really don't want to do this." I say, already feeling queasy. I've never been a big fan of heights.  
"It'll be fun Ally. Come on!" he says as the ticket holder opens the gate and we walk in to find our seats. The seats are connected together by two, so Austin and I don't have to be separated or have someone else with us. We both strap in as the metallic clang tells us that the ride is about to begin. I clamp my eyes shut and hold on to Austin's hand for dear life. The seats start to move as Austin laughs at how scared I am. We start to move faster and faster and we get higher and higher.  
"Ally, open your eyes. It's beautiful out here." Austin says. I slowly start to open them and I am taken back by the view. If you though the one from the Ferris wheel was nice, then you haven't been on this ride. I make the mistake of looking down. We must have been 85 feet up! Austin sees my face and laughs again, squeezing my hand. I smile slowly and begin to enjoy this ride. We go higher and higher and I can hear Austin squeal beside me with joy. I lean back in my chair, close my eyes and let me hair be free in the wind. We slowly make our way down and come to a stop as Austin helps me out of my chair.  
"See, it wasn't that bad." He says playfully. I punch him on the shoulder lightly and head to the next ride. We get close when I feel as if someone is following us. I turn around, but I only see the normal mass of people coming and going with the rides. I turn back to Austin who has dragged me over to a corndog vender, typical Austin. He gives me one and I smile at him and take a bite. He grabs his and we make our way somewhere towards the next ride.

After a couple more rides we head back to Austin's house. I slip into the passenger's side of the truck and rest my head on the cool glass of the window. He slides into the driver's seat and takes my hand. I turn to him and see a serious look on his face.  
"What's wrong? I ask, shifting closer to the middle.  
"I just want you to know that I'm always going to be here. Right here." He says, rubbing my knuckles. I give him a sweet smile, because I already knew that he would be here. He smiles back and starts the car.


	3. Hiatus:(

Hi! I have some bad news:( This and another story are on Hiatus. I'm not felling these stories any more, and I uploaded some ones I'm really passionate about. It would mean the world to me if you looked at them! Ok, I'm so so sorry for this, but I really, really want to countinue those. When those are finished, I might consider taking these up again, but I need to focus on those. Again. Im SO sorry, but I think this is for the better:) Ok, check out those stories and please

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

On those stories, Lol. Ok, I'm gonna remind you again,

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
